She's a hurricane
by Porny-Pixie
Summary: Jared leto gets pounced on by the girl from hurricane that he teased mercilessly. She wants revenge.    Shannon wants to know why she ran away from him, They find out.


He had touched her all day, He had licked her, bit her, Spanked her, Squeezed her, stroked her and restrained her. But he hadnt kissed her, That made Kat Resent him slightly when he put the Handcuffs on her thin wrists and kissed the leather strap that was forcing her mouth to stay open and bound. He almost did, their lips brushing as he leaned toward her, the moment interuppted by the set director shouting "Cut!". Jared was beautiful, she'd never met anyone like him, When asked to take his shirt off for the shoot he was slightly bashfull as all the models and gimps around him looked at him expectanly. His bondage pants clanked as he walked around set, his unique shoes, the little colourful bracelets his echelon had given him. The blonde hair with the rat tails and the triad necklace all accented to his being. Kat couldnt help but smirk to herself as he looked at her with those big blue eyes, trying to appear innocent.

"Im sorry if i hurt you." She stood there in her pin ups and bra and heels, all leather clad while he shifted on his feet fully dressed, The situation was bound to be akward. Two actors who had pretended to have sex who had never met before, talking casually after they had acted out intamacies on eachother. Kat had never felt more at ease, Feeling beautiful after being touched by jared leto.

"You were a perfect gentleman." He smiled slightly and pulled her into a little hug, feeling that a handshake would be too formal after he had squeezed her breasts. She dug her nails slightly into his muscular shoulders as he squeezed her closer. He looked at her for a moment searching for a hint of interest in him, He really liked the way she felt under his control. She merely smiled and looked slightly over his shoulder where shannon and tomo where standing ready to leave. He turned around and then jogged over to his brother and friend.

"Bye kat" He said sweetly, Before she heard him say he had to get something from his dressing room and hed meet them back at the hotel, he went the opposite direction to shannon and tomo. Kat grinned to herself, biting her lip, wondering if she should go for it, Risk her job and her relationship. All for jared, all for a few moments of bliss, all to see that muscular body writhe beneath her. She Quickly decided and waited until jared was gone for a moment and the camera man had looked away. Then she walked out the door, down the hallway, to the blue door with "dressing room" written on it. She breathed, then pushed it open and walked in and closed it behind her swiftly. All one fluid movement. She exhaled.

"Kat..? whaddyou doing?" she turned to look at him still leaning against the door, he had his leather mars jacket over his black open sided shirt, He looked confused. Kat walked over to him slowly making sure every perfectionist step was as seductive as the last, he watched her, like she had wanted, licking his bottom lip quickly. She pushed him against the wall with a shove, his back hitting the wall with a soft thud, still he stared almost in disbelif at his co- worker. Kat grabbed the collar of the leather jacket, shoving it off his shoulders so his arms were trapped in a tangle of leather, She looked at his still bewildered face as he realised his predicement. She wasted no time in attacking his throat, Biting his adams apple, earning a small gasp from the singer, Soothing the sting straight away with a swipe of her tongue. his gasp turning into a soft moan.

"What do you think im doing jared?" He struggled against the leather , but kat wouldnt let him move. He groaned in frustration as he was manhandled by the woman he had dominated hours before.

"Let me move I wanna touch you." Kat felt sexier than she had in a long time hearing those words come from jared leto, She shook her head, moving when he tried to kiss her lips, she chuckled and breathed against his ear, feeling him shudder beneath her.

"Nuh uh. You got to restrain me all day without kissing me, Now its time for a taste of your own medicine." He trembled slightly, looking into her eyes and nodding, he stopped his pulling and let himself be dominated, She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed down on them, Making him fall to his knees in front of her. Standing so close to one another his nose and lips touched her bare flat stomach, He kissed her where his lips had brushed, clearly he had never been dominated before, she ran her fingers though his blonde hair gently before tugging, his head jerking back with a supressed moan as he bit his lip and his eyelids fluttered shut.

"You dont do anything without my permission, do you understand?" He nodded, opening his eyes and looking at her though his eyelashes, his eyes dark and devious.

"yes I understand." His voice was husky and low. Kat, satisfied with that answer let go of his hair and gently ran her fingers soothingly though the trimmed sides. She smiled when he gave a satisfied sigh.

"Take off your jacket and top, then bring me that blindfold over there." He nodded obiediently, as she stepped away from him, he let the jacket slip off and he threw it onto the chair nearby, pulling the loose t-shirt from his body and standing up he fetched the blindfold for his mistress. She smiled at him, puppy dog eyes, and a sweet smile were not what she wanted. Again he was on his knees, she slowly wrapped the black cloth around his eyes, accenting to his cute nose and soft lips, Tying it at the back, then shoving him hard so he fell on his back, knees up and separated. she lied between them, his mouth open from loss of breath, She ran her thumb across his bottom lip, he didnt kiss or lick her, like a good boy. She sat with her legs either side of his hips, feeling his half hard erection in his bondage pants, restrained. He moaned at the contact, she smirked and placed small butterfly kisses down his neck and collarbones, He breathed heavier with each soft pink mark left on his milky skin. She got to his nipple and bit it, swirling her tongue around to soothe it and sucking the tender flesh, he gasped, arching his back and clenching his fists the gasp receeded into a moan. she kissed further down nipping any skin she could on the way down, earning small groans and trembles.

"Please, I-" She smiled.

"You wanna touch me? Youve learned how frustrating it can be when your played with and not allowed to play back?" he nodded quickly, throwing his head back with a loud moan when kat squeezed the bulge in his pants.

"Yes! Im sorry. Please kat." She smiled and took off the blindfold, letting him blink a few times before she kissed him deeply, plunging her tongue against his, battling for dominance, the only sound in the room was heavy breathing through noses and the moist smacking of their lips, Jared bit her bottom lip gently before kissing her again. He had forgotten for a breif moment that he was allowed to use his hands now, and snaked them up her thighs and placed them on her hips. They parted to breath, Jared flipped her to the floor using his hips, now he was ontop of her his lips swollen and pink, his eyes dark, his breathing heavy. Kat slipped the leather clad bra straps off her shoulders and un-popped the clasp at the front, Letting her breasts free, Jared looked at them shamlessly, licking his lips and quickly biting on of her nipples. She moaned loudly and pulled jared's hair softly, her legs resting on top of his thighs, He kissed further down, licking and biting wherever he could, Holding her thighs over his shoulders as he moved down, he unpinned her hold ups with his teeth. First the right then the left. She lifted her hips as he dragged down her lace underwear, all she wore where her stockings and heels, He swore quietly to himself as she spread her legs for him, He pulled her into his lap, as he rested his back against the wall. She smirked as he bit his lip groaning as he tried to loosen the pants that clug to him so tightly. kat shook her head, unzipping him and pulling his cock free, he hissed at the contact.

"I need you now." He kissed her again as she positioned herself above him, he helped her balence herself by holding onto her tightly as she sat slowly on his cock, sucking his length into her, she couldnt help but moan, Her face in a silent scream of esctasy as she was penetrated, Jared watched where they joined in fasination.

"Does it hurt like satan?" she smiled and kissed him deeply, his body slightly sweating.

"Hurts so good." They both laughed, It wasnt the time, but they smiled, until jared shifted causing pleasure to shoot though both of their bodies. They forgot themselves in ecstacy and Kat began to ride him slowly, turning into rythmic grinding that both kat and jared were meeting in friction ,speed and pressure. Their breathing was loud and their moans where shameless, jared held her hips and began to bang her as she rode him, the combined force making pressure build in their thighs and stomach, Jareds eyes where on Kat's face, His mouth was open in a silent scream, he held her waist tightly and watched her grip her own breasts and scream out his name. Only then, did jared lift her with his hips, for one last thrust that sent him over the edge, He groaned kats name and his rigid body went limp, his cum spilling into kat. She smiled at his tired face, his eyes already closed, panting stroking circles on her back with his thumb. She stroked his face gently as he pushed her long black hair back. she kissed him one last time before she helped him up and straightened him out, he protested every movement complaining he couldnt enjoy his after glow. She just laughed at him as he wined, Touching a finger to his lips, She whispered.

"This is not reality, This is a dream." she left jared standing there, all of a sudden he was on his own, his haze gone, his lover gone.

It was around 4am when jared got back to his hotel room, he smiled to himself once the door was shut, shannon was sitting on jared's bed reading.

"Where have you been?" shannon mumbled, obviously tired from waiting for jared to get back.

"Oh, lost in a daydream I suppose."

Shes a hurricane part 2

He couldnt understand why nina ran away, He had shrugged off her attack with a knife because of her beautiful eyes covered in a black slim line. He had defended himself when nina put him in danger. Nina had ran away from him again, he chased her this time, refusing to be abandoned again, He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, going in for the kill, He heard applause beyond the closing lift door, he was woken up from his trance, remembering that this was not reality, this was hurricane. With a grunt he let go of nina and took a step back out of her personal space, she giggled at him as he gave her a cheezy grin.

"You are the greatest actor that ever lived." He leaned against the wall beside her cooly, Crossing his muscled arms. He wore a smirk on his face underneath those dark eyes, Nina bit her lip with a coy smile.

"Didnt I tell you?" She laughed and punched his muscled arm weakly. The lift doors opened again showing the rest of the set, the camera men, jared, tomo, the other actors including kat and terry richardson. The two walked out of the lift and joined their designated friend group, shannon to the band, nina to the rest of the girls. Shannon watched her walk away into the night once again, all he could think about was ; _Why do you keep running from me?_

Shannon knew that it wasnt real, that nina wasnt running from him, but still he couldnt help but wonder. He sat on the roof of their hotel staring at the skyline, catching a quick cigarette before jared caught him and lectured him about his health. He heard the door, catch release and quickly stubbed the cigarette out, waving the smoke in the air frantically and breathing the last puff of smoke, Expecting his brother, But seeing nina instead. Shannon smiled as when she greeted him with a small hand wave, She looked different without the black line across her eyes, his eyes were drawn to her lips now, deep purple lipstick accenting them. She wore a thin black boob tube and shannons biker jacket from set, Along with her denim minnie skirt and new rock boots. She sat beside shannon, who wore just his black jeans and multicoloured shoes, He had his beanie on, hanging off the back off his head. Slouched in the chair his legs looked longer, the bulge in his jeans made nina shudder with joy. They sat in comfortable silence for a short while until nina held his muscled arm, resting her cheek against his bicep.

"What do you think she was running from shannon?" He looked down at her, turning to face her he cupped her jaw gently kissing her lips with the smallest of kisses. fingerless goves allowing him to feel her skin under his fingers, but not showing his nervous disposition with those sweaty palms. She ran her hand down his chest, kissing his stubbled cheek.

"I think she was scared because she wasnt in control of him." Nina looked aprehensive, shannon brought his hand to the sides of her neck and kissed her deeply, she moaned in her throat, breaking the kiss but not pulling away an inch.

"I want to lose control." Those words made shannons spine tingle, he lifted her up by her hips, instantly she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders as she was carried inside. She was thankful for shannon's strength, as he opened his hotel room and thew her onto the bed. She squealed with excitement, Smiling as shannon pinned her down by her wrists and kissed her chest and neck, giving her a hickey under her ear, she reached down and squeezed shannons backside, the man was well built. He smirked at her, taking off her bulky jacket, before reaching to the bedside table to grab a pair of handcuffs, he help her wrists close to the bed posts and clasped them in the handcuffs trapping her to the bed. He laid between her legs, kissing her slowly, listening to her moan into the kiss, their tongues fighting eachother. After a few moments shannon pulled away, straddling her waist and grinning down at her, he moved her boob tube up to her elbows, constricting her even more, Showing her small but full breats. Shannon held her sides, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, she watched his fingers, her hair loose and strands covering her face. He fan one finger gently down between her breasts, down her stomach until he got to her belt, opening it and her skirt, pulling both the skirt and her underwear down in one movement. Shannon didnt stop there, He held both her thighs in place firmly as she looked down to see her lover nipping the fleash on the inside of her thigh. She moaned his name quietly, he kissed closer and closer to her pussy, Until she felt his lips and tongue, almost screaming with pleasure, Nina lifted her hips towards shannon, trying to get his tongue to go deeper, Create harder pressure. Shannon sat up, grinning and satisfied, he unbelted his trousers, Pushing them down. Nina moaned quietly when she noticed he hadnt had boxers on and she could now see his cock. Nina struggled against the handcuffs, she tried moving closer to shannons dick, to get any kind of contact from him.

"Remember, You lost control." He got up from the bed, nina watched him walk across the room, his jeans holding on only because of his tight fitted leg, his skin glistening slightly from the friction of his body against hers. She saw a flicker of light, he was lighting a candle. Shannon knew what candle wax felt like on bare fleash, it felt like cum, hot cum that quickly cooled and stuck to your skin, leaving you feeling like theres a layer between you and your partner. Nina wrigled on the bed, she had never done that before, she wasnt in control, shannon could do anything he liked to her, and she liked the feeling of slight danger as he appraoched her. He straddled her hips, tipping the lit candle over her stomach, letting little white droplets fall on her tan skin, she gasped, The inticial shock fading into a delicious warm cream feel. she moaned loudly as it tricked down her stomach and on her ribs, cooling and making her feel as if she was bound even more. she could feel her skin sweating under the wax, Shannon brushing it away letting cool air hit her, Another shock of pleasure. He smiled at her, hair messy, lipstick smudged, Body tainted with pink marks from the wax and shannon's lips. He unlocked the handcuffs, Pushing off his jeans completely, She pulled shannon's body onto hers, his weight ontop of her making her feel safe and loved. He held handfulls of her hair as he kissed her neck, She could feel his cock on her thigh, she shifted, Making him slide against her. She moaned loudly, Shannon's eyes were almost black with lust. He Gently rocked against her, his cock positionining itself naturally with the movement. She moaned his name, Swearing and whispering obsenities mostly to herself, She gripped shannon's back, running her nails down gently, then digging in as he pushed inside her with ease, They both moaned, Shannon's eyes falling shut and his head tilting back slightly, he held her throat, gently, he didnt hurt her at all, The contact just adding to all the deep thrills she was recieving. resting on one arm above her head he started fucking her slowly, Deeply, Making her moans drawn out and sensual. When the pressure started to build in his abdomen and Nina's pants got heavier, He moved faster, Harder, She chanted shannon's name digging her nails into his shoulder blades, Arching off the bed to meet his touches and kisses. It was getting harder for him to hold back, So he sat up, holding her hips and rutted into her relentlessly, Every movemnt causing her and himself to moan and sigh in pleasure, Shannon licked his lips, Rubbing her clit as he fucked her, Making her muscles squeeze shannon's cock, Sending them both over the edge of sexual pleasure, Ninas body stiffening, Shannon's trembling, He opened his perfect dark brown eyes and stared down at her as he came inside her, A whisper escaping his lips. His body began to relax, so did nina's. He laid down ontop of her, Both of them laying satisfied trying to catch their breath, nina stroking shannon's hair as his head rested on her shoulder, After a few hours they got up and showered together, holding eachother and kissing. A small but affectionate symbol, He pulled a fresh pair of jeans on, After they were dry, Watching her gather her clothes together, She knew she didnt have to leave, But questions would be asked if she wasnt in her own room in the morning. She kissed him lovingly. He held her arm gently, looking into her eyes.

"No more running away from me ok?" She smiled, Kissing him almost desparately before leaving silently. He sat in silence for 30 minutes before he decided he wanted a smoke, He stepped out onto the balcony, Seeing a drunk tomo and Jared on the balcony beside him. Tomo bent over, his voice high pitched and immitating of a womans as he said "Oh oh shannon." Giggling and pretending he had boobs, Jared however was spanking and pretending to hump tomo, Biting his knuckle using practised movements putting on an overly deep voice "Oh yeah baby Umf" The two laughed when shannon just shook his head and flipped the two drunk men off.


End file.
